The Prince of Flames
by Fiery Crusader
Summary: Finn Mertens was just having a routine day as the King of the Fire Kingdom. That is until his fiery wife tells him something that would change their lives forever. One-shot.


**AN** : The following one-shot takes place after the events of "A Burden Shared" (which I hope to finish someday).

* * *

History was once again in the making as hundreds of citizens gathered outside of Fire Kingdom palace. Everyone looked back at all the accomplishments their civilization gained. They established peaceful relations with the Candy Kingdom which allowed them to converse with all the other kingdoms under the appeal of Princess Bubblegum. In time, trade and economic wealth flourished throughout the land and the Fire Kingdom quickly became a major industrial power. The citizens were proud for enduring all the hardships as a whole and they were very grateful to have a king and queen govern them for the first time after three generations.

A huge wave of the news media gathered alongside the crowd as they eagerly waited for the grand announcement. The first time they formed in large numbers at the capital was for the memorable wedding between Finn and Flame Princess. This time however, they gathered because their leaders were about to be given roles that would change their lives forever.

Inside the palace infirmary, twenty-two year old Finn was sitting down with his elbows resting on his knees. It had been a tremendous day for everyone. He recalled earlier in the day when he was by himself in the throne room, listening to the people's inquiries. His wife of the same age on the other hand was on sick-leave as she rested back at their personal chambers.

It was a typical work day for Finn as he spent a couple hours reading and signing a collection of documents. Some of them were based on approving new construction projects, while others were simply based on renewing business deals and treaties with the other kingdoms. However, Finn's duties were suddenly put on hold when he received an urgent phone call from his wife. Once he returned to her side, he promptly ordered a medical staff to escort her outside the bedroom with a gurney. The palace guards in the hallways also began to vacate all visitors from the premises. Once Flame Queen was sent to the infirmary, her husband stayed behind near the emergency room and anxiously waited.

"So, nervous," he thought to himself. The Fire King wrung his wrists to maintain composure but nothing was working.

"She'll be fine, Finn," Cinnamon Bun reassured as he sat beside him, "Flame Queen is strong, I know she can handle this."

Finn nodded slightly, "I know, but I still worry for her."

"We have Doctor Princess along with the best caretakers and nurses assigned for her well-being. Everything will be alright," CB comforted. Finn took a few deep breaths to calm himself and his breathing slightly improved. Noticing Finn's stress persisting, CB decided to help him cope by being conversational, "Still worried?"

"Yeah, still am. I've told myself what to expect when this day would come, yet I find myself overwhelmed with a rush of emotions. It's like the wedding day all over again," Finn chuckled nervously at the last part.

"Knowing and realizing the facts are two different things, you know," CB stated as he placed his hand on his leader's shoulder. "You should know that more than anyone."

Finn chuckled again, "Apparently, my subconscious hasn't realized it yet no matter how many times I've told myself. It's not like I'm in denial or anything."

CB lifted his hand, "You worry too much, your majesty. Everyone who has been in this kind of position has shared just about the same reactions you're feeling now. If anything, it just goes to show that you care."

"You're right, I'm just doing the best I can to handle this."

"Well, considering that you're managing stress on multiple levels, I'd say you're doing a great job."

Finn smiled, "Thanks, CB."

The two sat in silence as they continued to wait. "Excited," CB asked.

"Yeah, I know everything's going to change once this day's over. All I'm doing now is waiting for everything to finish just so I can overcome the initial reaction. I do that, the rest should be easier to manage," Finn nodded to himself in affirmation.

Suddenly, Doctor Princess approached them with a clipboard, "King Mertens?"

"Oh Glob, I can't do this! I'm panicking all over again," Finn thought to himself. "Uhh, yes?," he answered hesitantly.

The doctor smiled, "The operation was a success, would you like to see them for yourself?"

Finn gulped, this was it. "Sure," he answered.

The king and his guardian followed the doctor as they made their way towards Flame Queen's room.

FQ's features brightened when she saw her husband enter her room and approached her bedside from the left, "Hey, Finny," she greeted with a weak smile.

"Hey, babe. How are you holding up," Finn asked as he kissed her forehead.

She sighed in content, "I definitely feel a lot better than I was before. Glob, was it exhausting!"

"So, there weren't any problems?" He asked Dr. Princess as he held FQ's closest hand tenderly with his.

The doctor replied, "No, Mr. Mertens. Everything turned out fine. We had Phoebe under anesthetics as a extra precaution to ensure her first delivery, based on her medical records. The other caretakers are running final checks with the operation and the nurse will be right with you shortly."

As if on cue, CB opened the door to let the nurse in. From a distance, it looked like she merely carried a small bundle of fabric. As she got closer however, Finn and FQ expressed wide smiles as they realized what she was actually holding.

"Congratulations, Queen Phoebe! You have successfully given birth to a healthy, baby boy. The first fire-elemental hybrid I might add," the nurse announced as she handed him to her mother.

The newfound parents were captivated by the sleeping infant's features. He seemed so peaceful as his mother cradled him in her arms gently. Finn on the other hand experienced an overwhelming sense of joy and happiness as he leaned forward and lightly kissed the ruby gem adorned on the baby's forehead. The overall experience was too much for the couple to bear that they shed tears of happiness.

"We did it," FQ whispered with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Finn nodded, "We sure did, my love." The newborn stirred moments later with his eyes fluttering open as Finn observed him closer in detail, "He has your eyes."

FQ replied, "And it seems he has your hair and skin too. Would you like to hold him?"

Finn was hesitant at first but he nodded and reached his arms forward, "Hey there little guy."

FQ smiled as she watched her husband slowly rock the baby back to sleep with his arms. A few moments later, he carefully placed their son back into her arms.

"What should we name him," FQ asked quietly.

Finn pondered briefly as he went through a list of names in his head. Finally, he suggested, "I was thinking about naming him after Billy. The one who inspired me to live a life by a code of honor, of chivalry. One bound to protect the innocent and to live with humility before others. He was close friend of mine who has given me a foundation of virtue and self-righteousness to help me become the person I am today. And I feel like I want to pay homage by naming our son after him, if it's ok?"

Pleased by her husband's reasoning, FQ nodded, "Very well." She looked back at their son again, "Welcome, Billy Mertens."

Finn sat back down at his wife's bedside and whispered to Billy, "You will be loved and cared for in good hands, my son. Your mother and I will do everything in our power to make sure you live a happy and successful life." He leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead again. Then, Finn shifted his gaze to FQ and whispered excitedly, "We're finally parents!"

FQ nodded as a warm smile crossed her features and leaned forward again to kiss her husband tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, Phebes," Finn said afterward.

Outside the palace, Cinnamon Bun approached the news media and made a public announcement, "People of the Fire Kingdom, rejoice! The royal family of our great land has given birth to a son!"

The citizens cheered loudly throughout the streets and quickly began to spread the news to their friends and families. With phone texts and internet posts becoming rampant about the event, it would only be a matter of time until word reaches beyond the kingdom's borders.

At the infirmary, Finn whispered to FQ, "Aaand, the press will be onto us."

FQ shrugged, "Eh, it's nothing we've ever faced before."

"Just like when I proposed to you at the Grasslands during the sunset," he asked, already knowing the answer.

His wife giggled softly, "You said it! I can just picture all of the memories we'll share together. As a family!"

"Me too," he said with a love-struck grin. "In the meantime, you two go on ahead and get some rest. Our friends are surely bound to pay a visit."

"Like that wasn't hard to figure out," she rolled her eyes before drifting to sleep.


End file.
